Que ganas de tomarte la mano
by Midtrogeno82
Summary: "Tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero me ha sonreído burlonamente. ¿Que sabes Danna?" Escribí esto mientras escuchaba "Love me" de Yiruma. Y "Luna" de Zoe.


Cariño, compasión, empatía, bondad, amor.

Son algunos de los llamados sentimientos que se supone, es imposible que un asesino pueda _sentir_

El asesinato es una aberración y un acto impuro, cometer homicidio convierte inhumanas a las personas.

Supongo que a todos nos educan asi desde el principio.

La gente "mala" es cruel, se complace del sufrimiento ajeno, en alguien asi, es imposible encontrar ni una gota de sensibilidad, de suavidad…

Un ninja, tiene prohibido situar sus sentimientos antes de su misión, se le impide seguir todo deseo personal que se oponga al objetivo, el debe suprimir sus emociones.

Soy un ninja, uno que le ha dado la espalda a su aldea. No.

Un ninja que abandono a aquellos que le dieron la espalda primero.

Me marché de un lugar al cual nunca pertenecí, porque jamás se me entendió. Ni a mi, ni a mi arte.

Pero no lo hice sin dejar mi huella y las obtuve a ellas, mis manos, gracias a ellas puedo llevar mi arte a otro nivel.

Soy un artista, insaciable, tanto que en medio de mi ambición no se ni como llegue a dedicarme al terrorismo, nada me importaba realmente, nada que no fuera mi arte y que la gente entendiera la belleza radicada en lo efímero, grandioso, majestuoso y destructivo de mis explosiones.

Soy un asesino, porque mis magnificas obras cobraba la vida del espectador. Y esta bien asi, afortunados son la audiencia de mis obras, terminando sus efímeras vidas. Así como algún día también culminare la mia en mi inmolación.

O esa era mi firme concepción, hasta que alguien perturbó el pilar de mis prioridades. Hasta que el cruzo en mi vida, de manera obligada y totalmente en contra mi voluntad.

Soy un miembro de Akatsuki, organización formada por criminales de rango S, catalogados como desquiciados y retorcidos de mente que buscan juntar todos y cada uno de las bestias con cola para fines caóticos.

Según mi líder, el mundo no lo ve, pero Akatsuki pretende acabar con la guerra con más guerra.

De nuevo, me resulta indiferente.

Ese imbécil Uchiha… Exijo que pague aquella humillación que me hizo pasar, nunca más se burlara de mi. Odio sus ojos, detesto su mirada y me revuelve el estómago su apatía. Lo dejare estupefacto ante mi arte, anhelo el dia en el que su expresión demuestre asombro y terror.

Eso es lo único que yo debería sentir, lo único que debería ansiar. Alguien como yo, no debería querer… querer algo mas…

El viento azota mi cabello, miro al cielo y veo que nubes grises comienzan a formarse, va a llover.

El viento también mueve las hojas, parece que susurran algo entre ellas, suspiro.

Sasori, el compañero que se me fue asignado cuando me reclutaron en la organización.

A lo no tan largo de mi vida, me he visto rodeado de gente ignorante e inculta que no saben apreciar la belleza y lo artístico, idiotas de mente cuadrada y pequeña.

Cuando Sasori me dijo que el también era artista, creí que sería igual a los otros fanfarrones que conocí, pero me equivoque. Sasori si era un artista, y me lo demostró.

Sasori es muy bueno con las marionetas, es un maestro, y posee un profundo casi perfecto conocimiento del cuerpo humano. Pero lo mejor de Sasori, es que me entiende, piensa como yo y antepone siempre su arte.

Me entiende, teóricamente, pues en concepción al arte diferimos totalmente. El piensa que el arte es eterno, que radica en aquello que durará para siempre, como sus marionetas. ¡Valla tontería!

Pero es tan necio como yo, y nuestras discusiones al respecto nunca llegan a nada. De igual forma, yo respeto su punto de vista, a diferencia suya.

Por esto supongo, que pude formar un lazo con Sasori, una simple afinidad por aquello que ambos otorgábamos prioridad. Al menos yo lo veía así.

Hasta que un día, Sasori me mostro su verdadera apariencia.

Yo jamás había visto un rostro tan hermoso. Aunque casi siempre esté ausente de expresión, aunque entre las pocas facciones que forme solo demuestren cinismo y superioridad, causa un efecto de locura en mi.

Que ganas de delinear sus pómulos y su fina nariz, aunque su piel parezca siempre fría, me gustaría sentir la suavidad de sus mejillas.

Que ganas de mirarlo hasta la muerte, aunque sus ojos sean opacos y parezca ya no haber vida ahí, son hermosos y de un color miel exquisito, adornados con una cortina de largas y negras pestañas.

Estoy mal. Estoy enfermo. Estoy loco. Muy mal, muy enfermo y muy loco.

Repito en mi cabeza mientras froto mis manos contra mi rostro, no puedo estar pensando todo el tiempo en mi Danna, no de esa manera.

Tengo otros objetivos, Sasori no Danna es físicamente atractivo y causa placer mirarle tal y como causa placer mirar una atardecer, una cascada o cualquier otra cosa físicamente atractiva. Fin.

 _-Mocoso, ¿Qué estupidez estás haciendo ahora?_

Me exalto, por un momento temo que me haya escuchado, pero que idiota, no sabe leer la mente, _por suerte._

 _-Veo que va a llover… hm._

Me tomo desprevenido y no supe que mas contestar. Maldito nerviosismo.

 _-Ah… no lo había notado._

Sarcástico como siempre, imagino un marcador con nuestros nombres mil y uno contra cero a tu favor.

Me giro, y sigues trabajando en Hiruko.

Que ganas de decirte que tires esa horrible cosa para que no me prives de tu melodiosa y suave voz que me agrada tanto oír, aunque solo la uses para insultarme y regañarme, mis recuerdos atesoran las escasas veces que me llamas por mi nombre, y discutes conmigo del arte.

Que ganas de acercarme y abrazarme fuertemente a tu cuello, embriagarme con tu aroma y sentir tus brazos alrededor de mi. Sentir tu rojo cabello entre mis dedos, ese rojo intenso que me encanta el contraste que hace con tu piel. Creo que solamente tu lo luces tan bien.

Me gusta tanto tu rostro, así ahora solo puedo ver tu perfil, tu impecable perfil, tan concentrado en lo que haces tus manos trabajan a la perfección. Mi mirada se detiene en tus labios, de un color rosa bastante tenue.

Que ganas de trazarlos con mis dedos, saber que tan suaves son, saber… su… sabor…

Piso el freno hasta el fondo, siento un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago, hay algo muy inquieto dentro de mí.

Tengo una expresión de desconcierto en mi rostro, y apenas noto que me estas mirando.

Cuando clavas tu mirada directamente en mí, puedo sentir que algo se enciende en mi interior, un calorcillo que llega hasta mi rostro. No puedo contra su mirada, algo me hace desviar la mía. Siento como si descubriera algo en mi cuando me mira tan profundamente. Como si mi mente estuviera desnuda. _¡Deja de mirarme así!_ Grita mi yo interno.

Haces un ruido extraño con tu garganta y vuelves a tu trabajo, ¿esa fue una sonrisa?

Tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero creo que me ha sonreído burlonamente. ¿Qué sabes Danna? ¿Qué es lo que piensas? ¿Sabe algo que yo no?

Deja ya de engañarte… Sabes perfectamente lo que te pasa, sabes muy bien que es lo que sientes.

Miro de nuevo hacia los árboles. Empieza a tronar.

Lo sé. Y no lo acepto. ¿Porque mi corazón decide latir justamente por una persona que no estoy seguro si siquiera puede llamarse persona? ¿Porque mi corazón decide ablandarse tan de pronto?

¿Porque esta semilla que siempre quise prohibir se sembró en mi alma? ¿Porque si quiero interrumpir su crecimiento cada día parece que se fortalece más? Y de hecho, me parece que ya ha florecido.

Escucho que te levantas a la vez que suspiras, ya terminaste. No volteo, pero escucho tus pasos acercarse y posarse a un lado mío.

Que ganas de tomar tu mano y recostarme en tu hombro.

Mi pensamiento ya no me apena, al contrario, sonrío para mi mismo. Lo acepto.

Parce que ahora el desconcertado eres tú, puedo sentir tu mirada integrante aunque sea de reojo.

Me volteo y te miro sin borrar mi sonrisa, y te lo digo con mi silencio.

 _Te amo._

Aunque quiero parecer feliz, creo que hay un deje de tristeza en mis ojos, no lo puedo evitar.

Estoy comenzando a sentir lo que jamás quise sentir.

Siento algo húmedo resbalar mi por mi mejilla. No, no estoy llorando, está comenzando a llover.

 _-¿No cree que la lluvia es genial?_

Digo sin importarme que me esté mojando. Me miras curveando una ceja

 _-Cada gota de agua, finamente cae y pareciera que desaparece en cuanto toca el piso, y ni que decir de los truenos y rayos. ¿No cree, hm?_

Decía mientras miraba maravillado un rayo que caía en una montaña lejana. Sasori chasquea la lengua.

 _-Creo que te asombras con facilidad._

Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el refugio

 _-Y si no quieres que te caiga un majestuoso rayo encima será mejor que te refugies._

Dice haciendo énfasis en majestuoso burlándose de mí, de todas formas, me gusta pensar que se preocupa por mí.

Entro y tomo asiento en el suelo, me seco el cabello de lo poco que se mojo.

Sasori simplemente se distrae en otras de sus obras. Recargo mi cabeza en la pared y cierro los ojos.

Que ganas de estar contigo siempre, estoy tan acostumbrado a tu silenciosa compañía que me resulta cómoda.

Que ganas de decirte todo lo que siento, de cuanto me enloqueces, de cuanto de deseo. Pero me conformo con abrir los ojos y ver que estas aquí.

Poco a poco me gana el cansancio y me recuesto en el piso.

Aunque siempre tenga que callar, estaré bien si puedo al menos ser tu compañero, tu alumno.

Que deseo, que hambre, que anhelo, que pasión, que capricho, que ganas de ti.

 _-Duerme ahora…_

Escucho tu dulce voz.

 _-Porque en cuanto pase la lluvia partiremos, el Shukaku nos espera… Y no quiero que nos retrases mas, Deidara…_

Siempre… es un concepto que es adverso a mi arte, y aun asi…

 _Que ganas de que estés eternamente conmigo._

 _ **Pequeña cosa que me encontré entre mis archivos pero jamas lo subí.**_

 _ **Esta pareja lo sigue siendo todo para mi.**_

 _ **¿Review?**_


End file.
